xarxufandomcom-20200215-history
Subordination Manipulation
The power to subjugate others by dominating them and their ability to be sentient and independent beings. Also Called *Enslavement *Free Will Suppression *Human Subordination *King's Rule *Loyalty Manipulation *Minion Creation *Ruler's Magic (Fairy Tail) *Sentience Manipulation & Control *Subjugation *Will Control/Domination Capabilities Users gain significant influence over intended targets, allowing them to control, strengthen or weaken physically, mentally or magically (including all supernatural powers) and otherwise manipulate their victims as they wish, even summoning beings to serve them or dismiss those they wish to. The user can even extend their power as to switch their victims loyalties to the user without focusing on controlling them and the victims view the users as kings/queens and their one true masters. Applications * Army Manipulation * Civilization Manipulation * Command Inducement * Companion Allegiance * Contagious Influence * Control Manipulation * Dimensional Storage * Domination * Energy Drain * Energy Transferal * Enhanced Charisma * Leadership Empowerment * Loyalty Based Power Bestowal * Loyalty Based Power Replication * Mass Consciousness * Mental Manipulation * Monarchy Inducement * Morality Manipulation * Overwhelming Influence * Possession * Prayer Empowerment * Sentient Control * Submission * Summoning/Banishment * Superpower Manipulation * Tactical Analysis * Trust Manipulation * Upgrading Subordination Associations *Absolute Command *Authority Manipulation *Conversion *Meta-Possession *Meta Power Manipulation *Meta Summoning *Omniarch *Supernatural Charisma *Supreme Voice *Tactical Genius *Worship Empowerment Limitations * Users of Control Immunity are immune. * User may be "weak" in various ways due to over-reliance on others. ** User may be unable to act on their own. * User is likely to become supremely over-confident/arrogant. ** Stress is also likely to occur due to the user's leadership role. * There may be limits to the number of victims user can manipulate. * If the power wanes on one of the subordinates, they might betray the user. * The user may lose control of their power and may end up being a subordinate to others. * Indomitable Will and Psychic Shield protect against this power, but can be persuaded to follow them. Known Users Known Objects *Excalibur Ruler (Highschool DxD) *Ex-Durandal (Highschool DxD) *Golden Mask and Staff (Pokémon) *Apples of Eden (Assassin's Creed) *Staves of Eden (Assassin's Creed) Gallery Orc Army.jpg|The Orc Army is the symbol of Sauron's (The Lord of the Rings) power to manipulate his subordinates. Easterlings at rhun.jpg|The Easternlings (The Lord of the Rings) have pledged their loyalty to Sauron as his subordinates. Sauron1.jpg|Sauron the Deceiver (The Lord of the Rings) could control the other 18 ring wearers. shadowkhan.png|Shadowkhan (Jackie Chan Adventures) are the dark subordinates of the Oni Generals. Diagon.png|Diagon (Ben 10) CARE1003251200012393 018 1280x720.jpg|Diagon (Ben 10) takes control of Gwen Tennyson. Oryx.jpg|Oryx the Taken King (Destiny) has such a mastery of the the Darkness that he can call upon the powers of the Taken to break sentient beings' wills and control them. Yuan Shao H.png|Yuan Shao (Valkyrie Crusade) can control other beings with her sorcery. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Mental Power Category:Mind Based Powers Category:Organic Manipulation Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Fighting Power Category:Manipulations Category:Offensive Abilities Category:Defensive Abilities Category:Support Powers Category:Common Powers